


Have You Ever Wanted (To Hate Someone)

by zellieh



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik leaned forward over the chessboard, his pale eyes almost orange in the firelight. "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Wanted (To Hate Someone)

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble for [](http://dreamersdare.livejournal.com/profile)[dreamersdare](http://dreamersdare.livejournal.com/) . Un-beta'd. Originally posted at my Livejournal. Crossposted to my Dreamwidth and Tumblr.

~

Erik leaned forward over the chessboard, his pale eyes almost orange in the firelight. "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

"I'm a telepath, Erik." Charles looked away, twisting his knight between his fingers, then looked up at Erik. "It's hard to hate people when you can understand why they do what they do, their motivations, their emotions—"

"Stop deflecting, Charles. Answer my question."

"Erik—"

"No." Erik's hand slashed through the air. He leaned forward again, fierce-eyed. "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

Charles set the knight down with a click, and glared at Erik, tight-lipped. "Yes."

~

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a beach scene "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?" icon for this. Here's the link to icon at Dropbox if you want to see it:
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/mgaudmkyoceq8cp/X-Men-First-Class-2011-charles-and-erik-100-icon-by-zellieh.jpg?dl=0
> 
> Feel free to download it if you like it. Credit me as 'zellieh' if you use it. :)


End file.
